


In Potions Class

by WhatWldMrsWeasleyDo



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-07
Updated: 2014-11-07
Packaged: 2018-02-24 12:49:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2582000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhatWldMrsWeasleyDo/pseuds/WhatWldMrsWeasleyDo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ron and Draco sit next to each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Potions Class

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this [ Art by "littleenglolita" (click here to see it)](http://pics.livejournal.com/wwmrsweasleydo/pic/0003s71h)

Hermione gave him a sympathetic look, and Ron smiled back. She wasn't quite sure how he had managed to end up partnered with Malfoy, but it must have been a punishment for something. Next to her, Harry looked up from the _Half Blood Prince_ 's book long enough to look surprised and then amused, before he faked some sympathy too, and went back to cheating.

The two boys didn't look at each other. Draco did his best not too look at anyone, to paint his customary sneer onto his face. They were both biting their cheeks to damp down their grins.

The night before had been amazing: unexpected, passionate, loving. Access to the Prefect's Bathroom had proved to be more than just a minor perk of office. Finding each other in there might just have saved their sanities in a year which was turning out to be one of the most dangerous of their young lives.

Nobody needed to know that.

The cauldron sat on the desk between them and Slughorn began to drone on about great potion-makers he had known. Even his inclusion of Potter on that list did little to snuff out that warm, growing spark of excitement in Draco's belly. 

Under the desk, out of sight of the Wizarding world, he stretched his arm out a little, just enough. He stared intently into the distance, chin resting on his hand, so that nobody would suspect. When his fingers made contact with Ron's, though, heat rushed to his pale cheeks.

It was distracting enough having the warmth of the ferret's body beside his – now that he knew what he looked like naked – but when their hands actually touched, Ron's body went into overdrive. He knew he was blushing and there wasn't a thing he could do about it.

He didn't pull away, though; he slid his hand round Draco's and held on tight, hoping hard that Slughorn wasn't going to ask him any questions because he could barely remember how to speak just now.


End file.
